


Death and Pleasure

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Dark, Erotophonophilia, F/M, Sadism, Sexual Content, Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A corpse lay between Bellatrix and Rodolphus in the darkened alley. His blood was splashed across the walls of the nearest buildings, and across Bellatrix and Rodolphus themselves. Crimson handprints shone on the stones where the man had gripped at the walls in his dying moments. And Bellatrix was smiling. Written for hp_humpdrabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles with [this lovely art](http://nami64.deviantart.com/art/Bella-and-Roddy-64066747) as the prompt.

A corpse lay between Bellatrix and Rodolphus in the darkened alley. His blood was splashed across the walls of the nearest buildings, and across Bellatrix and Rodolphus themselves. Crimson handprints shone on the stones where the man had gripped at the walls in his dying moments. And Bellatrix was smiling.

"You did well, Rodolphus," she said, a hint of mirth in her voice. "I'm surprised."

Rodolphus was as well, in honesty, for he had never cared to indulge in a kill before, but he didn't let his wife know that. He stepped across the body and swung Bellatrix into his arms, his bloodied hands and forearms smearing on her dress, and she smiled, amusement and passion both upon her face.

"Perhaps you aren't such a coward after all, Rodolphus," she panted. "And all this time, I never thought you had it in you to kill."

He kissed her roughly then, high on the thrill of his wife paying a compliment (or, at the least, something close to one) to him, and she wrapped her arm about his neck so the back of his head rested in the crook of her elbow. It was intimacy that they had not enjoyed since their honeymoon.

Rodolphus pushed his wife against the wall and she did not resist him. Her bloody handprints smeared against the stone, joining their victim's, and she shuddered and heaved when Rodolphus lifted her dress and pushed his own bloodstained fingers into her. She was wet already, and her body clamped down around his fingers.

"And you understand," she groaned, and arched her back. "I've never known a man who understands the  _pleasure_ …" She trailed off, and her wand clattered onto the stones so she could grip her husband more securely.

Rodolphus said nothing to that. He didn't tell her that he felt pleasure only because she did, and he didn't say how sick he found the matter. All that mattered right now was that, for the first time in years, Bellatrix was smiling, kissing him, letting him touch her – all the things that a wife was supposed to do with her husband. All that mattered was that the murder pleased her.

If he had to kill to please his wife, then he would kill.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
